Fushigi Yuugi: The Tiger's Maiden
by b.r.o.o.k.e.l.e.t
Summary: Suzaku, Genbu, and Seiryuu all have one thing in common; in their time of need, a Priestess from another world would appear and save their country from destruction. But what of Byakko? Where is his Priestess? When the country of Sairou is under threat, the Priestess of the Tiger will appear and save the country. Follow Sayuri as she saves Sairou and finds herself. AU, OCxOC
1. Chapter 1: Enter Hoshi Sayuri

**(Author's Note:** **Hey guys! This is the first chapter of Fushigi Yuugi: The Tiger's Maiden! I know that in the original Fushigi Yuugi, that the Priestess of Byakko and her celestial warriors are mentioned, but for this story, I'm going to pretend it never happened. That's the great thing about fanfiction, right? This will be set after Miaka becomes the Priestess of Suzaku, by about five years in the real world. Sixty years, or so, have passed in the Universe of the Four Gods. I hope you guys like this! If you do, review and let me know.) **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any recognizable characters. I do own any original characters, which include the Byakko priestess and her Warriors. I am not making any profit, whatsoever, off of this work of fiction.)_

**_Fushigi Yuugi: The Tiger's Maiden_**

**_Chapter One: Enter Hoshi Sayuri_**

* * *

"HOSHI! You'll never pass your final year of high school if you keep running off all the time! You can't keep doing this!" A teacher stood on the steps of a high school, watching the retreating figure of a student on the back of a motorcycle. The person raised one hand in a kind of salute before pouring more speed on, jetting away from the high school, swerving between cars, laughing all the way.

Ten minutes later, the bike, and the rider, were quickly approaching a large, closed wooden gate. Just before the bike crashed into the gate, it opened, allowing the Rider to skid to a stop in the large courtyard. The rider pulled their helmet off, and sighed in happiness.

It was a young woman who straddled the bike, her long black braid tumbling down her back as she hung her helmet on one of the motorcycle's handlebars. She wasn't beautiful in the traditional soft and feminine way, but in the sharp, predatory way that a bird of prey was beautiful. Her hair was thick, black, and long, and her eyes were a beautiful curious shade of violet.

She dismounted from the bike, and slowly made her way toward the house that was set back on the large property. As she walked through the group of bowing men that murmured, "Mistress Sayuri," as she walked among them. She nodded absentmindedly to the lot of them before entering her home.

"I'm home Dad," she called out, tossing off her school uniform jacket, letting it drop to the floor. She hurried to her room, disrobing as she tried to hurry and change into the beautiful purple and silver silk kimono that was laid out on her bed for her.

She tugged off her school shirt, revealing a beautiful, snarling white tiger with luminous golden eyes that ran the length of her back. Purple flowers flowed around the tiger and down the back of her legs. It had taken hours of work, and still wasn't fully complete. Her father's best tattoo artist had been graced with the privilege of tattooing her, preparing her for her future role in her family.

Half an hour later, the soft kimono was secured on her body and she was standing next to her father as the greeted the other heads of the local yakuza groups.

"Ah, Hoshi Daisuke, you look as good as ever," an older man by the name of Yamamato Akira said with a bow and a smile.

"Akira, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Hoshi Daisuke was not a handsome man. His features were very sharp, as were his daughter's, yet he had nothing to soften his face in the slightest. His hair was lighter then Tsuki's, though they both shared the same violet eyes that ran through the Hoshi family.

"You remember my daughter, Sayuri, correct?"

"Of course, Daisuke. She's grown into a beautiful young woman. I've brought my son, Hikaru, with me this time. Say Hello, Hikaru," Akira prompted as he stepped back to reveal a handsome young man.

His hair was a beautiful shade of chocolate brown, and his eyes a golden hazel in color. His smile, however, when he obeyed his father and greeted the young woman, was distant and empty. "Hello Miss Hoshi. We haven't met before, but it is wonderful to make your accentuate."

"Likewise," was Sayuri's cold reply, eyes level and face impassive as she bowed back to the two men in front of her. As beautiful as the young man was, there was something off about him.

"Sayuri, isn't it time for your lesson?" Her father asked, clearly dismissing her as he ushered the other two men into his study.

With a low growl, the yakuza heiress spun away, heading to her father's dojo for her kendo lesson.

* * *

"MARRY HIM?! What are you talking about? I don't need to marry Yamamato Hikaru! I'm your only heir! When you die or retire, I'll be the one to take over!" A vase shattered as a very distraught Sayuri chucked it at the wall. She had long since changed from her silk kimono and had changed into a pair of tight black jeans, motorcycle boots, purple tank top, and black leather jacket.

"Calm down, Sayuri, you knew this was coming. There needs to be a man to run the operation. It's how it has always been, and it's how things will continue here, in our family." Hoshi Daisuke spoke calmly, but firmly as he eyed his angered daughter. She should have known this was coming. After all, she would be 18 soon, and would need to marry.

"No, I didn't know this was coming. My whole life, you've groomed me to take over, ever since mom died! I've worked with the men, did everything you told me to, took to all my lessons, and this is how you repay me? What do I tell all the men when they ask why I haven't been made your heir? They trust me, dad!" Sayuri's face was red and blotchy by this point as she all but screamed at her father. He couldn't just rip her world apart like this.

"You will marry Hikaru in two months time, and that's final!" The man roared, jumping up from behind his desk before planting his meaty fists onto the desk top. "I still run this family and you will do as I say!"

"Fuck you old man!" She screamed, running from the room, slamming the door behind her as she raced away from her father's office, heading for the library.

The house rattled as Sayuri slammed the library door closed, screaming as she did so. How could he do this to her? She was supposed to be in charge, not some jumped up pretty boy who didn't know a damn thing about her men! She had spent her whole life with them, had taken their pinkies when they had messed up. They trusted her, and she them.

In a fit of anger, she stomped to one of the bookcases, tossing volumes around the room, knowing things off of side tables as she did so.

"Bastard!" She screamed, arm cocked back as she prepared to toss an old book across the room. She paused, however, as the title caught her eye. "Universe of the Four Gods?" She muttered out loud as she slowly took a seat on the floor.

_Herein lies the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven Constellations of Byakko together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish._

'Wish?" she scoffed, looking down at the book. "This is so full of shit. And what's a Byakko anyways? Just like dad to have something like this to brag about."

As she went to lay the book down on the ground, the library shook around her.

"What the hell's going on?" she cried out before she vanished from the library.

She opened her violet eyes once the shaking had stopped. 'Where the hell am I?" she wondered aloud. "I don't think I'm in Tokyo anymore..."


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Sairou

**(Author's Note: Here's chapter two, guys! You might have noticed that I changed the Priestess's name from Tsuki to Sayuri. I just thought she needed a different name. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. if you do, why not give it a review?)**

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.)_

_**Fushigi Yuugi: The Tiger's Maiden**_

_**Chapter Two: Welcome to Sairou**_

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and the moon was full and large, lighting up the desert that Sayuri had been transported to. She was in a barren land, with nothing on the horizon.

It was cold, she realized with a sudden shiver. Weren't deserts supposed to be hot? She though, pulling her jacket closed as she stood from her seated position.

She wasn't in the Hoshi compound, obviously, and this sure as hell wasn't Tokyo. or even Japan. One minute she was in the library, breaking things, and then next she was here, where ever here was.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud, turning in a slow circle as she tried to get her barrings.

She couldn't stay out here, she decided with another shiver, not if she wanted to make it through the night.

'Well, I guess I'll go this way. Wish I had my bike."

* * *

Hours later and all that she had accomplished was an unknown distance walked, and a pair of sore feet. If she had been any other girl, she would have cried her eyes out and had given up. She was a Hoshi, though, and was made of stronger stuff then most high school girls her age. She'd come out of this on top, somehow or another.

Sayuri could feel her temper rising with the sun. "There has got to be a town or something around here. I can't keep walking like this," she growled out as she stopped to catch her breath. She had to have walked miles in the desert without seeing another human. She had seen a few small animals, like hares, but no other people.

There was one now, as a matter of fact, she realized as a wiry, brown hare entered her line of vision. It stood on its hind legs, nose twitching as it scented the air. It froze, eyes wide as it looked behind her, before darting off.

'Something must have scared it," Sayuri noted to herself with a small shrug. 'I wonder what it was."

She wouldn't have to wonder for long, as the sound of pounding hooves filled the air behind her.

Sayuri slowly turned, her long black braid moving with her as she did so. Her violet eyes widened and a half disgusted, half defeated look crossed her face. "Shit."

The girl spun around, eyes wide with fear, as she darted off, running toward nothing as she tried to escape the horses that were racing after her. She couldn't let them catch her, she knew that deep down. If they caught her, she was going to be hurt in some way. She needed to get away, and now.

"Help!" she yelled out, powerful lungs projecting the request as her legs worked double time to stay a head of the pair of horses behind her.

"It's no use girly! We're going to catch you!" One of the riders called out with a malicious laugh that caused Sayuri's heart rate to increase even more.

They were going to catch her at this rate!

She ran past an out cropping of rock, hoping to hide behind it and lose the riders, when a hand reached out and jerked her into the shadows, a hand clamping down on her mouth, silencing her scream.

"Shut up! Do you want them to find us?" A voice spoke, harsh and low.

It was a young man, about her age, Sayuri realized as he moved into her line of few. He was tall, much taller then she was, and had a mane of dark green hair that had been pulled back into a pony tail. His eyes, which were narrowed, were a bright shade of silver. he was dressed in a tunic that matched the color of his eyes, and a pair of black pants. A black kanji for three stars seemed to be tattooed on his right cheekbone.

"You're going to get us killed if you make any noise, do you understand?" he hissed out quietly, pulling her close to his body.

The heiress nodded, the hand still over her mouth. She willingly let him pull her back into a crevice in the rock, hiding as the horses pounded past them.

"Where did the bitch go?"

"She must have circled around the rock! We can catch her if we hurry!"

The hidden pair were silent as the sound of hoof beats faded away.

For once, the yakuza heiress was well shaken. If those two had caught her, who knows what they would have done to her.

She jumped as she felt a hot breath on her ear. "I'm going to let you go, alright? Whatever you do, just don't scream," the man ordered, waiting for a nod before he released her.

Sayuri took a quick step back, pulling in a deep breath as she looked over the young man before her. 'Who are you? What's your name and where the hell am I?" she demanded hotly.

"Well, you ain't from around here, that's for sure," the green haired boy commented as he circled around her, taking in her odd clothes. "With clothes that tight, no wonder those fools were after you. As for where you are, you're in Sairou, though you're a way from the capital. And I'm Karasuki." he offered, offhandedly. "Where are you from?"

"So we aren't in Japan then, are we?" she asked, violet eyes closing as dread set in.

'You aren't from around here are you?" Karasuki asked with a smirk, as he watched the black haired girl sigh heavily. "I should take you to the capital. My sister should know what to do with you." The young man turned, exiting the crevice. he paused, 'Well? Are you coming or not?"

Sayuri growled under her breath. Who did this punk think he was? He had better get over himself, and soon, or he was going to see just what she had learned during her years of lessons. "Yeah, I'm coming alright," she said, darkly, as she followed after the rude young man who had saved her life.


End file.
